Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic is a character from Grand Theft Auto series. He is the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. It is implied in a side mission that Niko is possibly from the Balkans, when asked by serial killer Eddie Low if he hails from the Balkans, Niko replies with "Hey, you're a smart guy". Niko grew up during the harsh times of the Yugoslav wars, in which he participated as an angry youth. Personality-wise, Niko is a very down-to-business person, and is very protective when it comes to his family and loved ones, especially Roman. The most significant aspect of Niko's personality is his cynicism, which he gained in the war. Niko killed Vlad in his eye and scolds him to stay away from Mallorie. He criticizes his acquaintances for expecting him to have fun amidst his troubled situation. Niko's biggest weakness is his inability to let go of the past - which causes him much aggression when the issue of finding his betrayers comes up; Niko is criticized by many of his friends and most notably Roman, for this weakness. He also kidnapped a nasty woman named Gracie Ancelotti for Patrick McReary of the Irish Mob, who held her hostage to extort Giovanni. His first girlfriend was Michelle, whom he later leaves after she turns out to be an undercover detective, and his fifth, Kate McReary either way dies at the end (if the player chooses Revenge) or feels disappointed in Niko for violating his principles, but forgives and consoles him in his time of loss (in Deal). Niko also has three other girlfriends: Carmen Ortiz, Kiki Jenkins and Alexandra Chilton. Niko was voiced by Michael Hollick. Niko Bellic's Favorite Radio Stations Are Vladivostok FM And Liberty Rock Radio. Trivia *In the Grand Theft Auto V mission, Casing the Jewel Store, Lester Crest mentions an "Eastern European man" that made it big in Liberty City as a possible candidate to join Michael De Santa's group however, he was claimed to have "gone quiet" and thus become hard to contact. *Niko is referenced in an episode of the TV Series Criminal Minds. In the episode a criminal states that his name is Niko Bellic in his personal information. An agent catches on, and tells his superiors: "Niko Bellic is the name of the main character of Grand Theft Auto IV." His superiors stare at him in disbelief, and the agent says "What? I know things!" *According to some dialogue, many characters think Niko is a sociopath. This however was not proven, but it is debatable because of how Niko -- at least until his phone call with Roman after Pest Control -- seems to show no remorse whatsoever for all his murders. *Niko's hair went through different designs. The beta hair style was the "helmet hair" type hair, then a buzz cut, then finally his new hair in the alpha is a Cesar mid-buzz cut. *Niko meets both DLC protagonists during the story missions, Johnny Klebitz during the missions Blow Your Cover and Museum Piece, and Luis Fernando Lopez during the missions Three Leaf Clover (although the two don't exactly meet), Museum Piece, and Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, and Niko almost runs him over after he exits the building after the mission I luv LC. *Niko had a childhood crush on a girl from his village, named Mila Tadic. Roman will confirm this during friend activities. *Vladimir Glebov calls Niko "Yokel" multiple times in the game. Yokel is a derogatory term for people who grew up in poor countries. *Niko was a reckless driver before he even left his home country, as Roman comments that he is still a crazy driver. *A conversation with Manny Escuela during Escuela of the Streets, he claims that he stalked a woman in Europe, however the reason for that is never stated. *One of Niko's girlfriends, Alexandra Chilton, frequently reveals on her blog that Niko has a very large penis, comments refer to his "bulging package" and how "well-hung" he is. After Niko sleeps with her for the first time, she writes on her blog that she is to discuss this with her friends, Heidi & Paige. Alex also comments that he can be rough and kinky, including a session where he "bullfrogged" her over a washing machine, which she recorded and spanked her with a frying pan, among others. She also writes how she once had to steam clean her whole flat after he left. Alex wonders if all Europeans are like that, which also ties in with Niko's cousin, Roman, and his attitude towards sex, as who is often on the prowl for young college girls. *It can be noted that without the player's control, Niko will never hit female pedestrians. For example, when Niko carjacks someone, the animation can sometimes see him punch or kick the occupant of the car, but he only does this to male drivers. If the driver is female, Niko will just pull her out of the car and not harm her. Rockstar Games included this so as to fit with the personality that had been created for him. Also, some Random Character missions require Niko to beat up men for assaulting women. The only time Niko hits a female without the player's input is during the two-part mission, I'll Take Her, where he punches and knocks out Gracie Ancelotti in order to stop her behaving erratically when he tries to kidnap her for the McRearys, and later when she is tied up, he slaps her to get her attention for a photo to prove to her father he has her held hostage. This is directly referenced to in TBoGT by Luis Lopez, when he also hits Gracie to shut her up during Ladies Half Price. *Niko is seen a couple times on the commercial for VIP Luxury Ringtones. As he is seen wearing a yellow Perseus jacket, the Russian cap from the Russian Shop, and a pair of white sunglasses, which never made it into the game *In GTA V, when Jimmy is using his laptop he has Niko's Lifeinvader page open. He stalks Burger Shot and has various pictures of Liberty City. Roman Bellic, Mallorie Bardas, Little Jacob, and Brucie Kibbutz can also be seen on his Friends list. *He is about 5'11 and 180 lbs. Quotes *"Dave, come on. (he watches Dave gets wipped on his back by the angry woman) Come on, Dave." *"Dave is not coming." *"It was before that, two things. You remember, during the war, we did some bad things and bad things happened to us. War is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other. I was very young, and very angry. Maybe that is no excuse. Roman? ROMAN! Are you sleeping you fat fuck?! Come on!" *"Hey, what's wrong?" *"What's 'bullshit'?" *"Ohh, what about her?" *"I'm sorry!" *"Alright! So you want me to deal with it right now?" *"NO! I'm not going to stand here, and you called me disloyou! You might have to stop here, BANG your woman and I won't!" *"THAT WASN'T FOR YOU I CARED! You always here eperquit!" *"You stay away from Mallorie!" *"I guess I'll find out." *"I'm throwing you away, prick! We'll do alright!" *"I'll last longer than you will, shithead!" *"You were the stupid one, Vlady, boy! Nobody fucks with my family!" *"No, he's dead, we're fine." *"When I was in the army, we were going on a mission, to ambush a squad who had killed a lot of innocent people. They were our enemies, but we never did it. There were fifteen of us, all boys from the village. But one of us betrayed the group. It was a setup, for money. Tweleve people died, three escaped. I know the traitor was not me. So for ten years, I've been searching for the other two. One of them lives here!" *"Where are you, Roman?" *"Oh, Roman, what are you doing in the dumpster, man?" *"What are you talking about? Get out of here, man." *"Uhhh, my cousin, Roman. Don't be an idiot!" *"If he is an asshole, yes." *"Shut up, Roman! Roman, shut up! Shut up, Roman!! ROMAN, SHUT UP!!! Fuck! *"Roman! Roman!" *"Fuck!" *"Life is complicated. I've killed people, smuggled people, sold people. Perhaps here...things will be different." *"This is not about taking over! You brought this on yourself! You pushed things to far!" *"You didn't give him a choice! You should have been calm!" *"Lyle Rivas? I got a message from Brucie for you." *"I am, I'm here to kidnap you, Gracie Ancelotti. I don't want to hurt you, so remain fucking calm." *"You're not calling shit, bitch! You're coming with me!" *"That makes two of us!" *"Chill out before I pull this trigger and make you real fucking chill!" *"Sit down and shut up!" *"Fuck you!" *"This ain't goodbye, bitch!" *"Fuck you, bitch!" *"SHUT UP!!! Piece at last!" *"No can do, Jacob. I've got a girl with me and I don't think it would be appropriate. Let's speak soon though, huh?" *"So this, is what a dream feels like. This is the victory we longed for." *"'I'll see you what I can do.' is not good enough!" *"You know what?! It's cruel! Get someone else, I'll see you later." *"NO! I keep doing these favors for you and you pay shit! I need this from you! A guarantee that you will find this man! I know he's in the city! So either you give me your word or go FUCK yourself, I'm sick of this SHIT!" *"Florian Cravic." *"That's right!" *"No problem." *"Fuck 'calm'!" *"Florian! Ovde sam zbog tebe, drkadžijo! Otvori!!! (To Florian in Serbian: Florian! I'm here for you, asshole! Open the door!!!) (he angrily kicked the door so hard) Florian! I've come for you, Florian!" *"Florian, jesi to ti? (To Florian in Serbian: Florian, is that you?)" *"You remember me?" *"Yes you do! I'm the one who survived!" *"She's dead!" *"She told me to leave it. I thought it had, I thought it was over!" *"OF CORSE I CAN!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!" *"He told me to leave it. I left it." *"I told you to leave me alone!" *"You're not getting away, Dimitri! (he jumps to the helicopter and tries to get it, but Dimitri's goon stomp on Niko's hand and Niko fell down to the water) Dammit!" *"Welcome to America!" *"Speak English. You're a strange man! You killed your best friend! You betrayed everyone who ever came in contact with you! You killed my cousin! I guess, the survival of the fittest really meant a lot of you." *"Roman... never hurt anyone." *"Zato što smo bili prijatelji, svi smo odrasti zajedno! Dmitar, Dragan, Goran, Mijo... mogu da nastavim sviju, ha?! (To Darko in Serbian: Because we were all friends, we all grew up together! Dmitar, Dragan, Goran, Mijo... should I countinue to count, huh?!)" *"Zdravo, burazeru! (To Roman in Serbian: Hey, cousin!)" *"I've come to ask you some questions!" *"You've crossed the line, Dimitri!" *"I got your message, Dimitri, you piece of shit! You're a dead man! A dead man! Before you die, I'm going to cut your face off! Then I'm going to hang it on my wall to remind me what a lying, cheating, treacherous scumbag looks like! Goodbye, friend!" *"You're about to learn a lesson, actions have consquences! You screwed me over! Now you're paying for it! Shame that'll be the second last thing that goes into your head! Goodbye!" *"I've never been popular! I don't mean to start now!" *"I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago! Goodbye, Dimitri!" See Also *Roman Bellic *Mallorie Bardas *Michelle *Little Jacob *Brucie Kibbutz *Manny Escuela *Francis McReary *United Liberty Paper *Kate McReary *Patrick McReary *Bernie Crane *Gerald McReary *Phil Bell *Derrick McReary *Jon Gravelli *Johnny Klebitz *Gordon Sargent *Jermaine Andrews External Links Niko Bellic on the Villains Wiki Niko Bellic on the Grand Theft Auto Wiki Gallery NikoAndRoman.jpg|Niko with Roman Dimitri-died-revenge.JPG|Niko killed Dimitri in revenge NikoBellic-GTAIV.jpg NikoBellic-GTAIV-Suit.png Category:GTA Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Nihilistic Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Military Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Rescuers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Addicts Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Byronic Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Dreaded Category:Successful Category:Pessimists Category:One-Man Army Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Fighter Category:Straight man